


This isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing

by BobhasRainbowVeins



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stac, stevetony fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobhasRainbowVeins/pseuds/BobhasRainbowVeins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{{Prompt fill for STAC day!}}</p><p>"Tony walks in on Pepper telling Steve some of the things she's caught Tony doing over the years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy STAC day, everyone. I needed to help celebrate somehow so I'm coming out of my shell and actually writing for once.
> 
> Accepting prompts [here](http://rainbowtouchesthebutt.tumblr.com/ask)

“Oh, Steve, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

 

At the sound of his name, Steve looked up from the book he was reading and set his gaze on Pepper. “Hey, Ms. Potts. I could say the same about you.”

 

Pepper walked into the room and sat down on the couch, settling next to the super-soldier. She wasn’t exactly sure why she hadn’t expected to see him, after all, he and the rest of the Avengers lived in the Suite and it was the living room. Perhaps her surprise was brought on by the fact that she kept her visits to a minimum, and she was always too busy to visit anyways. “Pepper, please. I don’t know how long I’ll be staying, sadly. Tony’s got a board meeting that he is required to attend with me in an hour, so… I don’t suppose you know where he is?”

 

“In his lab, I think. Said something about ‘finishing upgrades’ when I went down there to give him his morning brew earlier. He, um, he was sitting at his desk without any clothes on and I mean, it’s his space and he can do what he wants, but his shirt was on the floor by the door and his pants were laying on Dummy’s head… I didn’t ask.” Steve spoke, hints of laughter lightening the tone of his voice and bringing out the dimpled lines on his cheeks. He set his book down once he was finished retelling the story, giving Pepper his full attention.

 

She bit her lip and snorted, shoulders shaking as she tried to keep her composure. “That’s very…interesting. It’s not the worst thing he’s been caught doing, though. The things I’ve caught him doing in his lab alone…” she trailed off as certain memories began popping up in her head.

 

“Really? Do tell.”

 

This time, Pepper did laugh, though it was soft and curt. “Alright, well, there was this one time I went to fetch him for a meeting, back when he lived in Malibu, and you wouldn’t believe what Dummy was doing…”

 

\---

 

Time check; _1:35pm_. Tony swore under his breath, running his fingers through his hair. Pepper was supposed to come get him over a half hour ago and he’d let himself lose track of time. As usual, they would probably be late for the meeting. It totally was not his fault though, since he’d been waiting for his CEO. Speaking of which, where was she? He opened his mouth to ask JARVIS, but the AI was already ahead of him.

 

“ _Ms. Potts arrived at 12:58pm, sir, and is currently in the main living area with Captain Rogers._ ” JARVIS informed him.

 

That got him started. “With Steve? Weird. Ok, well, save and shut down current projects. Daddy will be back in a few hours.” Dummy whirred at him and tilted his claw to the side as he exited the lab.

 

 

 

His mind was on elevator maintenance when he reached the main floor of the building. His first instinct was to call out to the two from there without even going into the room, but voices and laughter stopped him from doing so.

 

“—you’re kidding, right? He really did that?” The sound of Steve’s affection filled voice hit his ears.

 

“You weren’t surprised about the Norwegian models or the dancing, but I tell you that he falls asleep underneath one of his sports cars while cuddling his wrench and you find it hard to believe?” came Pepper’s lighthearted reply.

 

“I can’t say I expected that, but golly, would that be a sight to see. Did you get a picture?”

 

“I sure did. I think I still have it, actually. Let me get my phone out, here…”

 

Then arose the perfect opportunity for Tony to walk in on them. Steve looked up sharply, his enhanced hearing picking up the quiet scuffle of sneakers. Startled by his reaction, Pepper followed his gaze and spotted him.

 

“Not interrupting anything, am I?” Tony joked casually, raising an eyebrow to question.

 

The two on the couch looked at each other before they busted out into laughter, Pepper struggling to get her purse on her shoulder while Steve sprawled out across half the couch and held his stomach as his muscles contracted in a way that was almost painful. Tony waited patiently for the laughter to subside, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

 

“Of course not. I was just filling Steve in on the strange and disturbing things I’ve caught you doing down in your lab.” Pepper chuckled, standing up and fixing her skirt before crossing over to where the pouting Brunet stood. And yes, he was pouting, even though he would deny such accusations if they were ever verbalized.

 

“Traitor. I thought I could trust you with my personal belongings, Pep, but wow was I wrong.” Tony grumbled, glaring over her shoulder at Steve who was still grinning at him from where he lay on the couch.

 

Pepper smacked her lips together and shook her head, smile never leaving her face. “Just because you’re dating an American icon does not mean that he’s your personal possession. Anyways, I thought you knew that Steve was my favorite. Now come on, board meeting, **_now_**.”

 

“I’m telling them it’s your fault that we’re late.”

 

“Fine, then I’ll tell them that you were lazing around in your _man cave_ without any clothes on this morning.”

 

“ _Oh, I am **so** going to kill him._ ”


End file.
